


Stardust

by rainingWolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are the stars and the moon to me," he says as he looks back up at her. "I am only human," she responds with an almost smile.- A snippet of miraculous space and the realization of love across the stars~ A Ladynoir drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

“Bien joué!”

Customary fist bump finished and with both their Miraculouses beeping at the same time, 

Ladybug turns to swing away when he grabs her hand, heart burning in his chest at what he’s about to do. She’s surprised at his action, he can tell, as she turns with mouth half open to retort but he can’t let her finish what she’s about to say because he is a condemned man laying his all at his Lady’s feet. 

He ghosts a kiss over her hand and Ladybug does a sharp intake of breath, eyes widening. This is the moment he’s been waiting for his whole life ever since it started when Ladybug reached a hand out to him on that day so long ago and shattered his world with a smile.

“You are the stars and the moon to me,” he says as he looks back up at her.

Ladybug is still for a second before she laughs and it sounds like silver bells ringing in his ears.

She leans forward and cups his chin, angling his head up further at her and it is the shining sun looking at him.

“I am only human,” she responds with an almost smile. But he cannot believe that when there are stars in her eyes and moonlight in her hair because no other person is like her or ever will be her. Her hand is fire against his before she slips gently out of his grasp. And in that moment as she gives a little wave of good-bye and jumps away, all he knows is that he is stardust compared to the galaxy that is in her.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I wanted to show how Adrien/Chat Noir sees Marinette/Ladybug and I hope I conveyed the message across.
> 
> \- Kudos much appreciated.
> 
> \- Thanks for reading.


End file.
